MistClan Camp
Chat Hawkthroat: *pads in* Poppypetal yawned and started grooming her pelt. Creamsplash: *looks up* Hello Hawkthroat. Hawkthroat dipped his head to Creamsplash. "How are ya?" He asked cheerfully. Creamsplash: "I'm fine. How are you?" She asked trying to copy his cheerful tone. Poppypetal purred. "You two seem happy today," she remarked. Creamsplash turned to Poppypetal and purred back. Hawkthroat smiled. Streamstar padded out. "Creamsplash and Hawkthroat, would you like to come with me on a border patrol on the RapidClan border?" "Of course I would" Creamsplash purred happily. "Great," Streamstar purred, yawning, "Let's go." Creamsplash leapt up and followed Streamstar. Frostpaw pads in and looks for Bramblefire. Silverleaf spots Frostheart and pads towards her. "Frostheart, what's wrong? Something seems different about you" Silverleaf says worryingly. "I'm fine. Really." Frostheart said arrogantly. Frostheart went to go for a nice swim. "Why does this happen to me? I have to choose. But I just can't! Stop talking to yourself you mouse-brain! Frostheart thought. Frostpaw pads in "Oh! Hi Frostpaw! I should get going. I think it's time for me and Skyepaw to go get training." Frostheart stammered Frostheart swims to shore and hurried to go find Skyepaw. Frostpaw "Wait can I train with you?" "Why? What happened to Bramblefire?" Frostheart questioned. Frostpaw "Nothing, I will go look for him." "I'm here, I was just hunting," Bramblefire called, padding into the camp, speaking through a mouthful of fish. Frostpaw "Let start training." she said happily. Bramblefire glanced at Frostheart. "Would you and Skyepaw care to join us?" Frostpaw jumps on his back "Come on lets go" "Skyepaw and I will be happy to come along" Frostheart chuckled. Frostpaw "Lets go!" "Alright" Frostheart mewed. Frostpaw runs out of camp Frostheart followed. Frostheart came back and grabbed a vole. Tigerlily padded out of the nursery to get some air Tigerlily sighed and padded back to the nursery. Frostheart came out of the medicine den and left for the twoleg place.'' No...there's not enough. Odd...it's only greenleaf. '' She looked around for some catmint. She spotted a few small ones growing out of the soil. She picked them up and wandered around.'' I guess that's it.. 'She thought. '' Frostpaw looked around "Hello Frostpaw" Creamsplash meowed from her spot in the shade. "Hello Creamslash" she said with a smile "Looking for your mentor?" she mewed sleepily Frostpaw yawned "Nope, i was just about to head to the apprentices den right now" she yawned Creamsplash nodded and curled up Frostheart looked up from eating her rabbit. She finished the rabbit and headed towards Creamsplash. "Hi." Frostpaw yawned and paded into the apprentice den Creamsplash opened one eye "Hello Frostheart. Hows everything in the nursery? You seem to be there quite often. Are you expecting kits?" (My cats always seem to ask you that) "No. I'm not expecting kits, I don't have a mate, remember?" Frostheart purred at the thought of wonderful kits. "You seem to like Tigerlily's kits" she purred. "I'm sure they think of you as a second mother." Frostheart purred, "Kits are adorable. I remember when I was at the youth of my stage." Icekits anger face poped up infront of Frostheart then faded away "You'll find a nice tom some day" Creamsplash purred as she began grooming herself "If only." Frostheart joked. Creamsplash purred. Frostheart started brushing her fur, "My fur has been very itchy lately." "It might be ticks. You should go to Silverleaf and get something for it" Creamsplash mewed. "I'm pretty sure it's not ticks." Frostheart retreated from her fur and enjoyed laying in the sun next to Creamsplash. Creamsplash was concerned but shook the feeling away and enjoyed the warmth of the sun "Leaf-fall is coming soon. Are you concerned?" Frostheart mewed. "No. Leaf-bare is what gets me concerned. My thickpelt keeps me warm but prey gets scarce" she mewed "I'm sure we can still catch fish though." Frostheart meowed. "Hopefully" Creamsplash mewed "Yeah." Frostheart glanced around the camp. Creamsplash got up. "I'm headed to the warriors den"" she mewed before padding off "Alright." Frostheart replied. She enjoyed the beautiful sun setting down. Dawnflower yawned and padded towards Frostheart. Frostheart fixed her eyes on her close friend. "What are you doing out here so late?" Dawnflower flicked her tail, "Just talking." "Have you found your special mate yet?" she teased. "Everyone asks me this. I'm not even friends with any toms here, besides your brother." Frostheart joked. "Maybe he could be the one." Dawnflower smirked. "I best be going. I can't hang here all day." Frostheart waved her tail as a sign of goodbye. Warriors' Den Leafflight happily cleaned his fur, before it was sleek and smooth, then he drifted off happily to sleep. Frostheart quickly pads in and nudges Leafflight with her muzzle. "Wake up!" Frostheart purred. "I brought you a fish." Frostheart dropped the fish from her jaws. Icekit was madly clawing at Frostheart's nest. She smiled when she was finished. Frostheart appeared in the warriors den. "Icekit!!" she growled. "What have you been doing?" "You will never become a good warrior with your behavior!" Apprentices' Den Frostheart quickly pads in and looks for Skyepaw. Queens' Den/Nursery Tigerlily purred quietly in her sleep. Silverleaf quietly came in and shook Tigerlily. "How are you doing?" Silverleaf asked. "I'm doing fine Silverleaf." Tigerlily purred. "My kits will be here any day" she added cheerfully. Silverleaf purred. "Have you thought of any names?" "Yes" Tigerlily purred sleepily. "I wonder how many kit's I'm having" she mewed curiously. "Go to sleep. You might have your kits tonight, and you need some strength." meowed Silverleaf. Tigerlily nodded and drifted off to sleep. Silverleaf left to go look for some poppy seeds. Silverleaf headed back to the nursery. "Silverleaf" Tigerlily moaned. Silverleaf turned around and was shocked. "Tigerlily! You're giving birth! It's coming a 'bit early.." Silverleaf meowed. Tigerlily moaned even louder "Are they really coming?" "Yes! They're coming!" Silverleaf purred. She quickly laid Tigerlily down. "Alright..just push! The faster you do it, the faster it'd be done!" Silverleaf said. Silverleaf quickly rushed to get some more cats. "Push!" Silverleaf meowed Tigerlily pushed as hard as she could. "Alright! Now..push again! Looks like you'll have at least 3!" "Take some chamomile! It'll calm you!" Silverleaf mewed. Silverleaf quickly gave Frostheart the first kit. "Lick her! Then rub her tummy gently to soothe and warm her up!" Silverleaf purred. Tigerlily pushed again. " Is my kit alright?" "She should be fine if Frostheart licks slowly. The rubbing will stimulate blood, so they should be fine." Silverleaf purred. "Just continue pushing." Tigerlily continued to push. Silverleaf quickly gave the 1 more to Frostheart, one to Frostpaw, and one to Creamsplash. "Alright..looks like you're done. All 4 are she-cats." "You can think of names, but then you have to go to sleep." "Do you know who the father is?" Silverleaf purred. "The father? Of course I know. I'd just prefer not to tell" She inspected her kits. "The white one will be Icekit, The gray tabby Ashkit, The brown tabby Ivykit, and the dull ginger and cream kit will be Falconkit." she managed to say before drifting off to sleep. "Oh, okay. Sorry for bothering." Silverleaf mewed. Silverleaf looked admiringly at the kits and wondered what it'd be like to have a mate and have kits. Falconkit squirmed in her sleep, eagerly drinking milk. Icekit curls closer to her mothers warm belly Ivykit scrambled her way to drink some of the warm milk, tustling with Falconkit. Ashkit lay beside Icekit drinking milk. Falconkit shoved Ivykit, but not in an aggressive way, more a a playful one. Tigerlily loveingly watched her kits. Ivykit took one last sip of milk and curled up next to her mother. Frostheart entered the nursery again and looked at the wonderful kits. "They're really amazing, Tigerlily" Frostheart purred. "Thanks" Tigerlily purred back. "So, what's it like? I really want some kits." Frostheart mewed. "It's tiresome but I couldn't imangine life without them" She meowed. Frostheart purred. Silverleaf walked in. "Sorry to interrupt, but Frostheart, I need to speak with you." "Sure! What is it?" Frostheart mewed "About 1 moon ago, you told me you had some health problems, right?" Silverleaf meowed. Frostheart purred, "Yes, I did. Not anymore though." "Let's see. You may not feel it, but it might be coming on." Silverleaf mewed worringly. "Open your jaws." Frostheart did as so. Silverleaf examined her teeth very carefully. "Nothing here." Frostheart glanced at Tigerlily worringly. "What's going on? Why do you think I have problems?" Frostheart meowed. "I saw a rat in the fresh-kill pile yesterday, had the stench of the sewers. There has been more--by the signs of it." Silverleaf said. Frostheart glanced at Tigerlily once again, "Why me then?" "Everyone is getting a treatment, just to prevent serious rat disease." Silverleaf mewed. "Alright. Take some and some borage leaves." Silverleaf said. Frostheart chewed on the sweet/bitter leaves. "As for you, Tigerlily, you need some special treatment. Since you have kits. Take some borage leaves, also produces better milk for your kits. After that, take celandine, then alder bark. The chewing you take with the action may be harsh, and you're worn out, so you might need it." Silverleaf advised. Tigerlily nodded."My kits should br ok right?" "Well, that depends. If you got a share of the rats, then the milk you produced may be poisoned to the kits." Silverleaf mewed Silverleaf gave Tigerlily some feverfew and honey. "Give each of your kits feverfew once a day, and some honey after." Ivykit crawled over to her mother. She glanced at all the medicine and tasted the air. "This place smells weird!" Ashkit followed Ivykit and made faces at the smell. Tigerlily nodded at Silverleaf. " Come on eat some. It doesn't taste that bad" she meowed encouragingly. Ivykit looked up admiringly at her mother and purred. She stumbled her way to the medicine and ate it slowly. Ashkit reluctantly ate some medicine. "I'm proud of you" Tigerlily purred before eating the herbs presented for her."Come one Falconkit. You too Icekit" she called. Ivykit jumped her way to her mother and drank some delicious milk. She then spotted the honey. "Wow! What's this sticky yellow juice?" Ivykit purred as she touched it. She sniffed it and licked it. "This is so cool! It's really comfortable and soothing!" Ivykit dipped her paw in it once again and dropped it near Ashkit. "Take some!" Silverleaf looked admiringly at the little kits. "That's honey." she purred. She left the nursery and went to the medicine den. Ashkit tasted the honey. "Wow you're right Ivykit!' Ashkit squeaked. Falconkit burst forward. "I want some!" she said, licking some up. "Wow!" Tigerlily purred in amusement at her kits Ivykit quickly licked up as much as she could. Icekit started to lick the honey then she dipped her paws in it and started sucking on them Ivykit peered through the den opening. "Wow! It's so pretty out there! " "You'll be able to go out there soon enough" Tigerlily meowed. "I wanna go!" Ivykit whined. Icekit ran over to Ivykit and jumped on her "I want to go to!" Icekit whined "Me too!" Ashkit added "One day soon. You need to get a little bigger first" Tigerlily meowed "Fine.." Ivykit mewed. Icekit ran out of the nursery (She is the bad kit in the litter) "Icekit!" Ivykit called after her. Icekit "Wow it's soo pretty out here" she told Ivykit "You can't go out there! Something bad might happen...like a hawk eating you!....Or something!" Frostheart stuttered Icekit ignored her and started playing with some leafs "Icekit!!!" Ivykit wailed. Icekit rolled in leafs "Icekit get back here now!" Tigerlily meowed. "Bad things happen to bad kits" she hissed Ivykit quivered at her mother's tone and licked up some more honey. Ashkit stood next to Ivykit and licked some honey. Icekit "Never" Ivykit rolled in honey and started to lick her fur. She paused and walked away from the honey. "But mommy says so!!" she mewed , licking the honey. Icekit "But I dont want to" she told Ivykit "You could get sick Icekit" Ashkit mewed Ice "No I can" she yowled to her Tigerlily got up and brought Icekit back to the nursery "Icekit if you keep acting like this you'll never make a resoectable warrior" she mewed sadly Icekit "Meany!" she yowled to her mother then ran to the other side of the nursery Tigerlily sighed and tended to her other kits Frostheart entered the nursery. "Here's a vole if you're hungry. You look like you could really use a rest from these kits, no offence, but just to get some fresh air." Silverleaf glanced over. "I agree, you don't have to, but just a few moments outside of the nursery could be fine." "Anyways, here are some more herbs for your kits." Silverleaf mewed as she gave some feverfew to her kits. "As for Icekit, you can calm her down with some chamomile and some poppy seeds, if she won't take it, just give her some more honey." She purred. Icekit glared at them "I wont take any of your nasty herbs or that sicky honey" Tigerlily sighed again "Leave Icekit be" she mewed sadly. "She'll calm down on her own" "Thank you Frostheart" she mewed as she ate "Will you watch my kits while I get some air?" Ashkit went over to Frostheart and began to play with her tail. "I'd be happy to watch your kits while you're gone." Frostheart purred. Frostheart watched Ashkit fiddle with her tail. "Thanks" Tigerlily purred as she left the nursery. Ashkit continued to play "Are you gonna be a queen Frostheart?" the young kit mewed. Frostheart stood in shock. "W-well...I don't know. Maybe, I suppose I could. But I don't even have a mate." Frostheart purred at Ashkit. Ashkit looked up at Frostheart "Well if you do i'm going to come visit you" she mewed Frostheart purred again and licked Ashkit's ear. Ashkit purred and attempted to climb on Frostheart's head Frostheart gently stood up and looked around the nursery for Icekit to make sure she wasn't getting in trouble. Ashkit fell to the ground She quickly got up and went to play with Ivykit and Falconkit. Frostheart purred in amusement. She padded around the nursery to look for Icekit. "Have any of you seen where Icekit has gone?" Icekit was madly clawing at Frosthearts den. Frostheart left the nursery, but stood by it. "Tigerlily! I can't find Icekit!" Tigerlily ducked inside. "Icekit!" she yowled Frostheart checked the apprentice den. Icekit was in the warriors den smiling after she had messed up Frosthearts nest Frostheart reentered the nursery. "Tigerlily! You're kit has been clawing up my nest!" She dropped Icekit down slightly harshly. Ivykit rushed over to Frostheart and tried to lick her ear. She stopped and looked at Icekit. "Frostheart, why does she have bramble, feathers, and moss all over her?" Frostheart only got angrier, but held herself in front of the curious kit. Ashkit ran over and pounced on Frostheart's tail. Frostheart gently put her down and licked his belly. Icekit yawned and fell asleep at Frostheart's paws "I'm sorry Frostheart"'' Tigerlily mewed looking down at Icekit "It's fine, Tigerlily. It's not you're fault." Frostheart slightly growled. "I have to go fetch some moss, the apprentices are all out with their mentors." Tigerlily nodded still feeling bad about what happened. Icekit woke up and went to Tigerlily Tigerlily licked Icekit between the ears Icekit yawned "I am sleep" Tigerlily purred softly. Ashkit was off playing with Ivykit Icekit started to cough "Looks like you're getting sick Icekit" Tigerlily meowed Icekit "I dont feel good" she said coughing Tigerlily went to the nursery entrance "Silverleaf!" she yowled Icekit curled up shivering then started to cough Tigerlily curled up next to Icekit while she waited Icekit wimpered and coughed again Frostheart entered with moss in her claws and Silverleaf. She looked at Icekit. "It could be whitecough or just a fever. Give her some feverfew and she needs to stay with me in the medicine den incase it is whitecough. It would spread easily" Tigerlily nodded and handed Icekit to Silverleaf "Be good for Silverleaf" she purred to her sick kit Silverleaf carried Icekit away quickly. Icekit felt to weak to move Ivykit resumed to playing with Ashkit. A few moments later, she started coughing. "I think I just swallowed a bug or something". She continued coughing but ignored it. "Maybe you should go see Silverleaf too" Ashkit mewed. "No! I'm fine." Ivykit mewed. Ashkit had a skeptical look on her face "Maybe it would be best if we all got checked over by Silverleaf" she mewed trying to hide her worry Ivykit let out a small mew and shifted her paws. Tigerlily licked Ivykit between the ears. "It's not your fault" she mewed Silverleaf came in. "I have to take Ivykit before Icekit wanders off. She wants company and Ivykit seems to have white -cough too." She took Ivykit and left quickly. Tigerlily curled up with Ashkit and Falconkit. ''It's all my fault. If i had gotton Icekit sooner maybe she wouldn't have gotten sick she thought sadly Icekit's spirit came down beside Tigerlily and said "I will always be with you" she wispered in her ear Ivykit followed and licked her mother's belly. Icekit looked at Ashkit and Falconkit "You two will become great warriors, and i will stop at nothing to make that happen" she promised Icekit started to fade Ivykit nodded and licked both of her sisters. "Mommy, will we grow in Starclan?" she asked before she disappeared. Icekit licked her sisters then disappearing "You will both grow in StarClan" Tigerlily whispered softly "and I'm sorry I couldn't help you" Askit watched sadly as her sisters faded away Icekit "I wont let anything bad happen to you" she told them before leaving Tigerlily and Ashkit purred happily "Be good for StarClan" Tigerlily mewed to Icekit Falconkit shivered sadly. She then curled up beside Ashkit. Her best friend was gone. (Ivykit and Falconkit were very close) Tigerlily licked her kits between their ears. "It's ok" she mewed comfortingly "You'll see them again one day" Frostheart entered the den. "Where's Ivykit and Icekit?" she mewed uncomfortably. "They walk with StarClan now" Tigerlily mewed avoiding Frostheart's gaze. Frostheart stood silent. Ashkit padded up to Frostheart and laid at her feet. Icekit's spirit came down and licked her family and looked at Frostheart anger raging in her eyes "Leave and never go near my family again" she growled into Frostheart's ear "Don't be like that Icekit" Ashkit mewed "She misses you. We all do" (Ashkit is a nosy little kit XD) Icekit turned to Ashkit and went up to her so they stood nose to nose then she growled "Be quiet!" "Why are you so mad?" Ashkit mewed Icekit hit Ashkit with her paw sending her flying the she turned back to Frostheart growling Ashkit got up and hissed at Icekit "Icekit thats enough!" Tigerlily hissed "You can't blame anyone but yourself for what happened" Frostheart remained as she was. Ivykit slowly entered the world and licked Frostheart and her family. "I don't want to be against you, Icekit, I love you, I do, but it was your fault you entered the world before you were suppose to. That made you get green-cough." Icekit ignored her mother and looked at Frostheart "Leave or i will haunt every one of you dreams!" she growled Tigerlily glared at Icekit She turned to licke the nick in Ashkit's ear Icekit "Leave!" she yowled to Frostheart Ivykit was furious at her sister. "Don't yell at her like that! She did nothing. You caused your own death and ruined her nest!" Frostheart stood there and managed to quietly say, "What did I ever do to you?" Icekit "You never liked me" she wispered Frostheart muttered under her breath. "You cannot expect everyone to like you. What you did was not acceptable, especially for a kit. I was furious at you when you ruined the warriors den. But I was also scared for you. I searched for you and was worried you would get sick. I do love you like you are my own kit." (Wanna make them apprentices soon?) Falconkit stared at the ground. Icekit "Really?" she asked fadding away Frostheart took a tiny paw-step forward, watching Icekit fade away. Ivykit purred and licked her family and Frostheart. Before Icekit left she licked Ashkits ears and nipped Tigerlilys ear Tigerlily purred Ashkit tried to act like she was mad at Icekit She couldn't help but purr no matter how hard she tried not to (Yeah. They should be just about apprentice age) Ivykit purred at Falconkit and Ashkit again, then started to fade away. Frostheart managed to lick her quickly and left the nursery. (Okay then!) Falconkit watched solemnly beforew promising to be a great warrior for both of her sisters. Ashkit padded toward Falconkit and licked her ear. Frostheart came in again and was looking quite plump. "Hey" "Frostheart!" Ashkit, who was getting quite large, mewed "Are you having kits now?" Frostheart looked at the big kit and purred, "Maybe.." Ashkit purred and rubbed against Frostheart "You found a mate!" Tigerlily mewed with pride as if she was Frostheart's mother Frostheart licked Ashkit and sat down next to Tigerlily "Do you want to tell who he is?" Tigerlily mewed "To be honest, I don't know" Frostheart meowed Tigerlily nodded and didn't push the subject any more Frostheart played with Ashkit's ears. Ashkit playfuly swated at Frostheart's paws. Leader's Den Silverleaf padded in. "Streamstar, may I do an inspection?" Deputy's Den Blah Medicine Den Silverleaf quickly went to go find some chamomile to go calm Tigerlily down. She headed back to the nursery. - - - Silverleaf came in and reached for some honey and some borage. - - - She dropped Icekit down gently. "Spit onto this leaf. I need to determine if you just have a fever or white-cough" Icekit spit into leaf Ivykit quickly ran in and licked Icekit's belly. "Everything's gonna be fine!" Silverleaf retrieved it and looked at it carefully. She took out a twig and poked it. She sighed. "It's sticky. You probably have white-cough." She looked for catmint. "It's not here!" "Where is it?!" Icekit coughed a lot "Oh! I need to find some catmint. I can't leave you here alone! Frostheart!!" Silverleaf called. Frostheart came in. "Yes?" she replied calmy. "Go fetch some catmint." Silverleaf mewed. Frostheart came back and dropped the catmint down. "Very funny, bring the rest out." she purred. "It's all we have." Frostheart mewed. "What?! No! It's Greenleaf! What happened?" Silverleaf meowed. "The catmint near the twoleg-place is trampled and small. I found a few spares growing out of the ground." "Alright..it'll have to do. I'll go to the moonpool tonight. Make sure that Icekit she doesn't leave." Silverleaf meowed. Icekit got up and paded out yawning "Icekit, you have to stay here." Silverleaf said sternly. Icekit "I want to go play" she told Silverleaf "Listen, I found out that Ivykit was coughing a bit too. I'll bring her in here whether she likes it or not, and you can play with her. But you don't want to get everyone sick, right?" Silverleaf quickly left and came back with Ivykit. "Why am I in here?" Ivykit mewed. Silverleaf made some room for her. "You are sick." "No, I'm not!" Ivykit protested. Icekit "Ivykit!" she yowled in happyness "Hi Icekit!" Ivykit purred. Icekit "Are you going to stay here with me?" she asked "I don't--" Ivykit was cut off. "Yes. She is." Silverleaf mewed. Icekit jumped around in happyness then stopped and started coughing Ivykit got worried and broke out coughing, but tried to hold it in. "You both need to stay in seperate sides. you can still talk and play, just don't get too close." Silverleaf mewed. Icekit stopped coughing "Ok" she said pain in her voice "Here, take 2 catmint sprigs, sadly, that's almost all we have." Silverleaf meowed. Icekit felt weak but noded "Ok" ( Icekit is going to die) "No! I won't take any! Give them to Icekit, she needs them more!" "I demand!" Ivykit protested. Silverleaf stuttered, but agreed, knowing she couldn't do anything to change her mind. (and what?! She's a kit for crying out loud! xD) Icekit ate the herbs (I have never hade a star clan cat and this is my chance to get one so she is going to DIE >:) ) Ivykit broke out coughing moments later when Silverleaf had to leave to find some catmint. (Then Ivykit is going to die too. xD) Her coughing slowly stopped for a moment. She moved towards Icekit. "We're gonna die.." she said coldly. Icekit was on her side gasping for air Ivykit broke out coughing again and slowly stopped, her eyes closed. Icekit's eyes closed them her breathing stopped and she grew cold Ivykit didn't notice and she let out a small cough and her heart stopped. Silverleaf padded in with a few sprigs of catmint and other herbs. She looked at the two kits. "No! No! This is all my fault! No!" "Tigerlily!" she broke out in tears. Icekit let out a few coughs the started to gasp again ( i want to give Silverleaf a chance to try and save her maybe she will ;) ) Silverleaf looked at her. What do I do? I never saved a cat from DYING before. I mean, uh..I prevented them from dying, but when they're on the verge..Just do something! Icekit "Help me!" she yowled to Silverleaf "I can't. I help cats with illnesses and wounds. It's impossible to bring life back to you. I'm so sorry it'd ended this way. I hope you forgive me in Starclan." Silverleaf licked Icekit's ears to say goodbye. Icekit soon fell quiet and her little heart stopped Starclan Ivykit appeared in the beautiful dark sky. "Wow..you really can see everyone here. You can even appear and control weather! Icekit?!" she called out. Icekit "I now its so cool" she said happily Ivykit spotted a rabbit and tried catching it. "If only we were trained." Icekit spotted a mouse and stalked it she jumped on it and bit its neck "Look i got a baby mouse" she said happily "We can eat" she said jumping around happily. Ivykit purred as she bit into the mouse. Icekit bit into the mouse Icekit finished the mouse "Ivykit were are the other starclan cats at?" she asked getting a little scared "We can't be the only ones dead. I mean, I remember our mother telling us about Starclan." Ivykit cleared her throat. "Your spirit rises and then you come here. There's plentiful prey, and no specific season. Hm..also, when an old cat is forgotten, they drift away slowly to live peacefully by their own. But I doubt that, I mean I-I..We can't be the only starclan cats in centuries!" Icekit "Yah there has to be more starclan cats somewhere around here" she said looking around. "You kits lost?" came a soft voice. A shimmering black and silver she-cat stepped from the trees. She seemed to be glowing. "I am Silversong. I'm charged with the task of guiding cats to StarClan." Ivykit looked at the beautiful she-cat. "I guess. I-I'm Ivykit!" Icekit paded over "I am Icekit" she said eyes full of pride Frostheart purred Icekit "So when do we get to meet the other starclan cats?" she asked She saw Icekit disappear into the world. She ignored the cat and looked down at Thunderclan. She was outraged at what was happening. Okay..how do I enter? Do I...do I jump and fall? No..uhh...Ivykit thought eagerly. Ivykit dived through the sky. She halted about 4 rabbit hops off the ground and slowly fell down. Icekit poped back in Ivykit gracefully faded back. "What was with that attack on Frostheart?" she asked. Ivykit spotted a mouse and managed to catch it. "Share?" Icekit picked up the mouse and thew it into a tree "No" she growled "...Okay..?" Ivykit picked up the mouse and began to eat it. Icekit watched Frostheart then got a acorn and thew it at hert Ivykit gently shook the acorn off. Icekit laughed as it feel then she felt a tap on her shoulder she turned around and a big ginger tom was looking down at her Ivykit dropped her mouse and walked over to the cat. "Who are you?" "I am Flameheart" he said looking at the two kits "Pretty name! What are you doing here?" Ivykit questioned. Flameheart "I am here because someone doesnt know how to do her job" he said flicking his tail to she-cat in the corner Ivykit glanced at the she-cat in the corner. She returned her gaze to the tom. "Well?" Flameheart "I am here to take you to Starclan,so you can be taken care of" he said looked down at her "Kay! Let's go now!" Ivykit eagerly replied. Flameheart picked up Ivykit and shoke her a little then paded away with Icekit behind him Ivykit let out an obvious look of confusion. Though, she caught up with Flameheart and jumped on his soft back and purred. Flameheart "I wounder what its like to have kits" he thought to himself Ivykit kept purring along Flameheart's soft pelt. "Hehe! You're soft!" Flameheart purred "Thank you" he purred Ivykit gripped on slightly and licked Flameheart's fu Flameheart put Ivykit next to Icekit "Would it be ok if i acked like i was your father?" he asked Ivykit looked shocked at first, "Okay!" she purred as she giggled. Icekit "Yah!" she yowled in happness Flameheart "But will you ack like my kits?" he asked "Sure!", but, "Do you know who our REAL father is?" Ivykit asked innocently. Flameheart " i am sorry i am not sure" Icekit "Who cares we have Flameheart now" she purred "Alright," Ivykit mewed. She jumped back on Flameheart's back. Icekit jumped on his back next to Ivykit Flameheart purred loudly "Lets go" Ivykit jumped on his back again and fell asleep. Flameheart walkedx for a long time then stopped by a big hole "We are going to spend then night here" Ivykit moaned, "Just pop us to Starclan.." Flameheart "Ugh no" he said getting in the hole with the kits it was full of moss and feathers Ivykit groaned, but curled up extremely close to her father Flameheart curled around Ivykit and Icekit Flameheart woke up and left to go hunt Ivykit shuffled and awoke too, "Icekit! Wake up!" she hissed silently. Icekit "What?!" "Wake up." Ivykit growled. "Flam-- Where is he?" Icekit paded outside of the hole and woundered around Flameheart "What are you doing" he growled to Icekit. Ivykit heard Flameheart's voice and jumped out, "Boo! Did I scare you?" Flameheart "Why did you let her go out of the hole" he said Ivykit shifted her paws, "We were looking for you!" Flameheart "You shouldnt have left!" "Why? There aren't any enemies, badgers, or foxes in Starclan! Only prey!" Ivykit retorted. Flameheart "You could have gotten lost" Ivykit stood silent. "You could've found us when our scent." Flameheart "Forget it we still have a long way to go so eat up" he said pushing a big rabbit over to them Ivykit slowly ate a quarter of the rabbit, "Done"